Wooden stretcher frames for mounting painted or printed images have heretofore been provided. Image substrates for use with such frames include artist's canvas. The image substrate is typically stretched over the wooden stretcher frame, secured to the backside of the frame with staples or other hardware, and externally folded at the corners of the frame. Other support structures not constructed from wood, but when having an image substrate mounted thereon have the appearance of a wooden stretcher bar frame, have been additionally provided. Unfortunately, such support structures are typically expensive or do not provide a mounted image that is professional in appearance. Additionally, such artist's canvases are expensive.
There is a need for new support structures and image substrates that address such disadvantages.